1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for generating control signals in a predeterminable phase position relative to an alternating voltage at an at least short term-stable frequency through the utilization of a higher-frequencied, at least short term-stable auxiliary timing pulse.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is generally known that a determination of the period of a suitable frequency is possible through the intermediary of a higher-frequencied, constant and known rhythmic or timing pulse frequency. When, the number of the timing pulse periods is thereby measured over a first period of the applicable frequency, then the determination of certain phase positions is possible with respect to this applicable frequency on the basis of the currently already counted timing pulse periods; in effect, through the triggering of a signal at a predetermined condition of the pulse counter. Hereby, there is obtained the solution or the exactness from the pulse frequency. A prerequisite for this type of determination of a phase position is the precise knowledge with regard to the pulse frequency and the timely constancy of the applicable frequency and the timing pulse frequency.
Moreover, there are also known circuits for the generation of control signals in predetermined phase positions relative to an alternating voltage, which operate in a purely analog mode. Thus, for example, from the disclosure of German Laid-open Patent Application No. 28 16 592 there can be ascertained a circuit arrangement in which there is scanned the voltage cycle of the alternating voltage over a period of time, and a certain voltage value has a certain phase position associated therewith. At the appearance of this voltage value (wherein a certain direction of the voltage change is predetermined), there is generated a control signal. Hereby, a prerequisite for an exact control by means of this method is the need for the constancy of the frequency and the voltage cycle of the alternating voltage which is to be scanned.